Interior Decoration
' ' Mr.' Arya Dey' (born on April 23,1978) is a veteran Information Technology Executive '''(over a decade worth of experience in '''Fortune 100 companies and Indian Information Technology primes collectively both as a full time employee as well as a software consultant) with an extremely diversified and cross platform work experience in Sales and Finance, Networking, Manufacturing and Real Estate industries.Dey has performed his roles for the most part in the Information Technology services companies Tata Consultancy Services,Wipro Technologies and Accenture (through a different vendor pureIntegration based in Herndon, Virginia) although he played the roles of financial programmer' 'analyst' '''and technical' sales consultant with '''product companies Symantec 'and 'Oracle Corporation.'''Performing his roles in the Sales and Finance organizations (or associated roles) of any company has been more enjoyble to Dey rather than working for some other departments.First person interaction with the customer and closing the Sales (product or service as the case maybe),prospecting for new customers and finding new market places for expanding the presence of the existing business is Dey's primary motivating factors.Apart from his interests in Sales he also took part in Business Process Improvement (BPI) initiatives like performing '''Six Sigma DMAIC project for General Electric (GE) '''Corporate Information Systems (representing Tata Consultancy Services). During the early part of the year 2007 when Dey was staying in Mount Laurel, New Jersey and at a later stage in Philadelphia he was inspired by the subject of Interior Decoration.Dey decided to start experimenting on his own by decorating his own living quarters in Philadelphia during his pass time.Since childhood Dey was attracted to the historical topics of the Roman Empire and the Knighthood and decided to baseline his interior decoration concepts on these topics at that point of time. At a later stage Dey expanded the same historical concepts and started realizing new concepts based on Egyptology ,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greek_mythology Greek Mythology] and Persian Empire. Some of Dey's history based interior decoration concepts are : *'''Caesar's Palace *'Sands of Egypt' *'The Glory of Greece' *'The Persian Sun' *'Knighthood' Dey's history coupled with fantasy and pure fantasy based interior decoration concepts are : *'The Flight of Freedom' *'Angels' The items Dey used to conceptualise the above interior decoration themes include mostly elegant statutory items and stainless steel armoured suits in an attempt to depict historical accuracy.However the concepts are imaginary and must not be considered for historical accuracy regarding the events or the historical personalities involved in. All of the above mentioned interior decoration concepts were made up of several sets which included individual decorative elements like statues,armoured suits,decorative indoor plantation,furnitures or even miscellaneous items like wooden boxes or mud coloured small carpets cut to the size and more.The individual concepts will also include the elementary details that were covered in the sub section Interior Decoration Concepts on the wiki Biography on Arya Dey set by set within the same concept. Considering the scope of the individual concepts to be huge depending on the number of sets present within that concept these will be detailed as follows as individual wiki pages to avoid confusion and for clear understanding of the interested audience. Dey's history based interior decoration concepts Dey's history,mythology and fantasy based interior decoration concepts are as follows : 'Caesar's Palace' For complete details about this concept Caesar's Palace refer to the Caesar's Palace concept page this wiki. 'Sands of Egypt' For complete details about this concept Sands of Egypt 'refer to the 'Sands of Egypt concept page this wiki. 'The Glory of Greece' For complete details about this concept The Glory of Greece 'refer to the 'The Glory of Greece concept page this wiki. 'The Persian Sun' For complete details about this concept The Persian Sun 'refer to the 'The Persian Sun concept page this wiki. 'Knighthood' For complete details about this concept Knighthood 'refer to the 'Knighthood concept page 'this wiki. Dey's history coupled with fantasy and pure fantasy based concepts Dey's history coupled with fantasy and pure fantasy based interior decoration concepts are as follows : 'The Flight of Freedom For complete details about this concept The Flight of Freedom refer to the The Flight of Freedom concept page this wiki. 'Miscellaneous Concept' The miscellaneous category included various independent concepts.The one concept that was successfully developed by Dey was Angels.The details of the concept Angels is as follows. 'Angels' For complete details about the concept Angels refer to the Angels concept page this wiki. Watch List (items for building sets) For development of sets in the coming days Dey is keeping an eye on the line of products from several vendors.The following types will be covered in this article : 'Swords' Several sword items from Dey's one of the favourite vendor Design Toscano is being watched as potential candidates for future sets depending on concepts based on civilizations as well as fantasy elements to provide any living space or office space a new look altogether with such vanity items decorating and orchestrating the importance of that place. 'Swords for creating movie based concepts' According to Dey's personal understanding and taste regarding implementing movie based concepts as elements of interior decoration the best places are ideally the personal movie theatres within living quarters or probably sports bars with a fancy sporty look. Personal movie theatres inside the living quarters/house are good places to develop sets with literature based movie concepts like the movie Braveheart.The image shown on the right hand side of this page is a reference image of the item "Braveheart - the Sword of William Wallace" from the listings of the vendor Design Toscano.Dey has not designed a set like this yet.Addition of a suitable movie poster from the movie Braveheart accompanying this sword all mounted on a wall should be a good small set.The best way would be to place the sword mounted on its own wooden plaque and place it inside a glass showcase and install it on the wall just by the poster itself.A few accessory items like designer plantations could fill in the gaps.A wooden frame carrying the entire set should be a nice upgradation of this probable set.Once done the frame fixed with the showcase carrying the sword and the poster on its side would complete this probable set. Sports bars with fancy interiors 'can also have movie based interior decoration concepts with the help of action movie themes of the movie 300.The image shown on the right hand side of the page is a reference image of the item "300 Spartan Sword".from the listings of the vendor Design Toscano.Dey has not designed a set like this yet.The idea of choosing this item is to use the action packed energy of the movie to promote the vibes of the sports bar.The best yet safe option would be to put the sword within a glass display case and install it within a wooden frame.By the side put a high resolution poster of an action scene from the movie 300 and fix the poster with the frame as well.Just like the previous set discussed above the same idea can be used here.The final step should be to install the frame on a section of the wall which would be away from reach by the crowd as a safety measure. 'Swords for creating history based concepts According to Dey history based concepts are suitable for larger rooms with good amount of space where individual walls or corners can be dedicated to create a single large set filled with elements that match with each other depicting some sort of historical accuracy (can be mixed with mythology/fantasy) to receive proper relevance.In short that wall (decorated by the set) should tell the story through that decorative set.Refer to The Giza Corner set(complete) by Dey to relate to what is being implied here. On the upper right hand side of this section is the reference photo of the article "English Two-Hand Medieval Sword" from the vendor Design Toscano that Dey is watching for his future projects.Although Dey do not have specific plans as to where and how to incorporate this article to construct a suitable set any set that is similar to the "A Dragon's Blessing set" from the Knighthood concept by Dey or have comparable historical background can accept this sword as an element of that set within that concept. 'Swords for creating fantasy based concepts' For the fantasy based concepts Dey prefers special items to give it the looks of the unreal.According to Dey's opinion fantasy based concepts are best suited for large bedrooms since the word fantasy suits bedtime stories when people are expected to be in a relaxed frame of mind and can think freely.Although Dey prefers nice and comforting themes for bedrooms as decorative elements a touch of warlike fantasy can also be added depending on the taste of the person(/s) involved. Closing Notes All of the above concepts which are already implemented were actually implemented by Mr. Dey during his pass times and should not be confused for any other purpose. Copyright Information Invidiaul photos are copyrighted elements of the respective vendors and Mr. Dey does not claim any credit for creating those. These are the items that were purchased and owned by Dey to create his decorative concepts. This wiki is created and owned by Mr. Dey and any misuse of its contents with a sense of malcontent will be treated accordingly depending on the merit of the offense. Category:Browse Category:Interior Decoration